New story
by yukiko yoshida
Summary: Una nueva aventura para kukai, una nueva estudiante llega para ponerlo todo de cabeza, nuevos personajes, más shugo charas, ¡todo en una sola historia!, ok los summary no son lo mio T T ignoren el horrible summary, y lean la historia ; )


New Story

Konichiwaaaaaaa, soy nueva aqui y este es mi primer fic así que no se quejen si sale horrible, espero que les guste, aqui aparecen personajes de mi creacion,uno de ellos es protagonista. Mis propulsores para seguir este fic son los review, así que me pondre muy feliz si me dejan uno,y además tomare el papel de una de las maestras, les avisare cuando yo salga, ¡sin más que decir ¡que empieze la lectura!

AVISO: shugo chara no me pertenece,si fuese así seria genial pero como lo creadores son malvados, no me lo quieren dar y no tengo dinero para comprarlo,that's it.

Chapter 1: Comienzo de clases ¿una nueva estudiante?

Era un día soleado, empezaba el regreso a clases después de las vacaciones de verano, dicen que viene a nuestra escuela una niña nueva,transferida de francia,hoy se confirmaran los rumores de si es cierto o no,la verdad,me da igual. Como todas las mañanas, tome una ducha y me coloque el habitual uniforme de la academia seiyo elementary (flojera describirlo xD), cuando termine baje a comer el desayuno, el de siempre, jugo de naranja, huevos y pan tostado con mantequilla, mire el reloj y sentia que mis ojos se salían de mi cara ¡eran las 7:26! entrabamos a las 7:30, corri a todo lo que daban mis piernas, tenía suerte de ser atletico, llegue un poco agitado pero por suerte a tiempo.

Ryu (compañero de clases) : kukai-sama ¿porque viene tan agitado y despeinado? Parece como si hubiese corrido para llegar aqui

kukai: ¡es porque lo hice! Se me hizo tarde, rapido, tenemos que entrar al salón antes de que llegue la maestra.

Ryu: este día la maestra llegara tarde por unos compromisos ¿no te avisaron?

Kukai: ¡queeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¿Entonces corri para nada?

Ryu: lamentablemente todo lo que corriste fue para nada

me deje caer en el suelo exhausto ¡había corrido para nada! La vida es cruel,y malvada, creo que este día no ha empezado muy bien.

Ryu: K-kukai-sama ¿esta bien?

Kukai: si,si vamos al salón de clases

ryu: hai

Cuando entramos al salón de clases esperaba verlo lleno de niños haciendo ruido y escandalo por todas partes, pero en lugar de eso estaban todos hechos bola viendo algo o a alguien.

Kukai: ¿que es eso?

Ryu: es la nueva estudiante, todos la estan viendo

kukai: ah, ire a ver

Empeze a abrirme paso entre toda la gente hasta poder llegar a lo que estaban viendo, era una niña,era de cabello oscuro y desordenado,con unos ojos rojo escarlata, tenia un aura rebelde , me recordo a amu pero la niña nueva si lleva el unforme bien a diferencia de amu,

de repente la puerta se abrio dando paso a la maestra

Maestra Liliane (yo xD) : bue- ¡¿que es todo este desastre?! ¡a sus lugares _ ! rápido antes de que me moleste!

Me sente lo más rapido que pude,cuando la maestra Liliane se enoja, el resultado si que es catastrofico T_T

Liliane: ejem bueno, hora de empezar, oh lo olvidaba, ven pequeña tienes que presentarte a la clase.

¿?: mi nombre es Souten, Himura Souten, un placer. (dijo friamente)

Liliane: e-eso es todo? Ok, bueno ahora ¿dondé te sentaras? ¡ah! ¡kukai!

Kukai: que pasa?

Liliane: el asiento que esta a tu lado ¿no lo ocupa nadie?

Kukai: emm nop

Liliane: perfecto, souten ¿ves a ese indecente cara de burro que esta a la esquina?

Souten: hai

kukai: jajajaja ¿quien es el cara de burro que esta en...la...esquina...¡oigan! ¡yo no soy ningun cara de burro!

Liliane: (lo ignora) bueno souten , te sentaras ahi, rapido,rapido, que se nos va la clase

Camino lentamente hasta llegar al mesabanco a mi lado, se sento y empezo a mirar alrededor empezando a conocer el lugar.

Kukai: hola mi nombre es Souma Kukai, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme (dije amigablemente)

Souten: mph? (asiente con la cabeza)

Me sorprendi un poco, hace unos momentos estaba mirando a todos como si quisiera matarlos con la mirada, y ahora esta mirando a todos lados como una niña pequeña entrando a una nueva casa, oh rayos acabo de recordar algo de tan apurado que estaba olvide mi almuerzo rayos,rayos,rayos me reprendía mentalmente por ser tan torpe, me morire de hambre, suspire, definitivamente este no es un buen día.

Tiempo después sono el bendito timbre de recreo, no creia poder soportar no quedarme dormido por la aburrida lectura de la maestra, tal vez no tenga almuerzo, pero no dejare que eso arruine el día, ya se jugare un partido de futbol, eso siempre me anima.

Ya estaba en la cancha de futbol jugando un partido amistoso con el salón de sexto seccion d,

ibamos 2-0 si seguimos así lo más seguro es que vamos a ganar, pero sorpresivamente la pelota salio disparada de la cancha hacía fuera ¡rayos! Quien sea que esta haya caminando va a ser golpeado por la pelota, pero en lugar de recibir el golpe la pateo como todo un futbolista profesional lo haría, mandando la pelota directamente a gol, y era ¿¡souten!? Vaya, nunca me imagine que fuera buena pateando balones, todo el mundo empezo a rodearla y darle halagos por su buen tiro, se veia que la estaban aplastando y afixiando, como buena y genial persona que soy,me decidi a ayudarla, después de todo no podía dejar que la nueva muriera hoy ¿no?

Pase por debajo de todo el gentio, la tome de la muñeca y la jale, sin que nadie se diera cuenta salimos corriendo a toda velocidad, al menos salimos sanos y salvos, aunque la corrida fue bastante cansada, nos dejamos caer exhaustos al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire que habiamos perdido.

Souten : no necesitaba tu ayuda

kukai : si claro no la necesitabas, estoy seguro de que si no te hubiera ayudado ahora mismo te estuvieras afixiando entre toda esa gente

Empezabamos a lanzarnos miradas de rivalidad, hasta que ella suspiro y se levanto del suelo

Souten : Souma, ¿dondé hay agua?

Kukai : ¿porque deberia decirtelo? (en cuanto dije eso me lanzo una mirada de si-no-me-dices-en-este-momento-te-arrepentiras)

Kukai : puedes comprarla en la tienda de la escuela

Souten : dondé esta eso?

Kukai : detras de las canchas de futbol a un lado del salon de quinto grado

Souten : ok,thank you (sale corriendo directo hacia la tienda)

Vaya,que día,no puedo esperar para volver a mi casita, si este día fue así de cansado, me pregunto como seran los demás...

-FIN-

Notas de la autora:

Ok esto ha sido todo, es el primer fanfic que escribo así que ¡no se quejen si es un desastre y dañe sus ojos de por vida! ¡yo se los adverti! Bueno solo queda esperar los reviews, espero que les haya gustado ¡goodbye!

Comentarios,maldiciones,amenazas de muerte,criticas reconstructivas,tomazos, etc. ¡todo eso es aceptado en los reviews!


End file.
